Hazzard County Werewolf: Part 2
by Tiny Green Ninja Frog
Summary: Two years have passed since Bo defeated the master werewolf. Things have been quiet in Hazzard, that is, until a young man appears and a new evil comes to Hazzard. Will the Dukes be able to beat it a second time? Title may change later
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. The plot is mine, as is James.**

_**A/N:** I'm back with part 2 to the original Hazzard County Werewolf. I'm not setting any exact update dates, since I dunno when I'll be able too, but when I can, I will. As for my other fics, I'll update those whenever I feel like it lol. I actually got writers block on them, so when that passes, they'll be updated too._

_Anywho, here's the prologue to part 2. Enjoy!_

* * *

In a large clearing in the middle of a dense wooded area, stood a group of about twenty or so men

In a large clearing in the middle of a dense wooded area, stood a group of about twenty or so men. Facing the group was an older looking man with jet black hair and blood red eyes. He was muscular and stood almost a towering seven feet tall. His cold red eyes scanned the group, an evil grin appearing on his aged face as his eyes settled on a young blonde haired, blue eyed man in the back. The young man looked at the older man, and then looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. After a minute, the older man looked away, his face growing serious. He scanned the group once again before moving to stand on a large boulder sitting next to him.

"I suppose you know why I called you all here today." The man began, seeing most of the group nod in repose. "And for those of you who don't, this is the second anniversary of my brother's death. A death that should not have happened. At least, not in the hands of a fellow wolf. This traitor lives here in Hazzard on a farm with his family. The traitor's name is Bo Duke and you all know what the punishment is for a traitor."

"We kill them!" The group replied, almost cheering.

"That's exactly what we do! I have been watching him for the past year and I've come to the conclusion that he is no longer able to change. So, on the full moon, when our strength is at its greatest, we will attack him and his family." The man said.

"Why must we wait for the full moon? Why not attack now?" A man from the group asked.

"Because he has his family to back him up and one of them has become a hunter. Over the past two years, the hunter has grown quite powerful. We cannot risk attacking when our strength is down. It would mean certain death for us all." The man replied. The group started to talk amongst themselves, pondering over what they'd just been told. When they quieted down, the man spoke.

"We do have an advantage though. One of us is related to the traitor. However, he has agreed to help us destroy the traitor and his family. James my boy, come up to the front."

The young blonde walked through the middle of the group, stopping next to the boulder. He turned around, facing the group.

"James here will be moving in with the traitor and his family. In doing so, he will work to gain their trust. Once he has, he will lead them into town, where we'll be waiting. Not only will we expose the truth about them to the townsfolk, there will be an audience to witness our revenge. He will lead them to town on a night of the full moon."

"And once I have their trust, I will report back here so you all will be ready." James added. The man grinned coldly, looking down at him.

"And in the meantime, I want the rest of you to work on becoming even stronger then you are now. The hunter will grow stronger between now and the full moon. We must be at our strongest if we hope to beat him and the traitor." The man said firmly. "Now, let us go our separate ways and come the night of the attack, I will call you. We will meet here before heading to town."

The group cheered the man and James before heading their own ways. The man jumped down from the boulder and looked at James. "Remember, if you mess this up, I will kill you myself."

"You don't have to worry sir. You have my word that I'll do my best to make sure this works." James said, not showing his fear.

"Good. Now go. And remember what I told you."

James nodded, then turned and walked away. The man watched him go, then turned and went to prepare.

* * *

**A/N: **_If anyone wants to know more about James, visit my profile page for a bit about him. Thanks!!_

_Oh, and please review. The more reviews, the sooner I'll put up chapter 1 _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A blonde haired, blue eyed, handsome young man, was working outside on his evening chores. Bo Duke was hard at work and hating it, especially because he was stuck doing his oldest cousin's chores as well. Luke Duke was stuck in bed, having sprained his ankle the day before. While Bo didn't mind helping his cousin, the extra chores really wore him out, which in turn made him cranky. And a cranky Bo Duke was a dangerous thing to be around. And not to mention the past two years he hadn't been able to sleep very well, thanks to the nightmares he had. He never actually told anyone about them, mainly because he was afraid they'd think he was going insane. And because he hadn't been getting a lot of sleep, he'd been forced to take sleeping pills before bed, but even those didn't completely help. Even when he was drugged up at night, the nightmares would return, sometimes causing him to wake up anyway. And last night had been one of those nights.

Rubbing his eyes and forcing back a yawn, Bo finished up the last of the chores and was about to head inside, when he noticed a young man walking down the drive. Because it was growing dark out, one thing Bo hated now, he couldn't tell who the person was or what they looked like. All he could tell, was they looked to be about as tall as he was, and had on a white t-shirt and jeans and had hair similarly styled as his own. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, despite being cautious towards the stranger, Bo stepped closer to the man, his eyes growing wide when he got a good look at the man's face. There, stopping in front of him, was a man that looked identical to him. Thinking the lack of sleep and fading light were playing tricks on him, Bo rubbed his eyes, then looked at the man again.

"What in the…." Bo started, but trailed off. The stranger just smiled at him.

"You must be Bo." He replied, his voice sounding just like Bo's.

"Um…yeah, I am. But…who're you?" Bo asked.

"I'm James. I've been looking for you for quite sometime now." James replied. Before Bo could say anything, James spoke again. "You're my twin brother."

"Twi...twin bro…ther?" Bo asked, shocked. James smiled and nodded. "I don't have a brother though…at least no one ever told me I do. How do I know you're not trying to pull a fast one on me? I mean, how do you expect me to believe some stranger that says he's my brother?"

"Why not talk to your uncle since you don't believe me? He'll confirm my story." James suggested, crossing his arms. Bo raised a brow. Something didn't feel right about the man standing before him, but before Bo could think anything more of it, James spoke, pulling him from his thoughts. "So…are we gonna stand out here all night starin' at each other, or are we gonna go inside and get my story confirmed?"

"Oh um, ok." Bo said, nodding a little. Looking at his 'clone' one more time, Bo turned and led the way inside. James smirked and followed Bo inside.

'_Things are going good so far.' _James thought to himself. Blinking when the bright light of the kitchen hit his eyes, James looked around seeing the kitchen wasn't very big at all. It contained a table that could sit at least six people, but only had four chairs. One chair on the far end, two sitting next to each other on one side and a single chair on the opposite side of those two. An older stove sat between a counter and an old refrigerator and the scent of a baking apple pie filled the air. Across the room, there was a single sink and a few clean dishes drying on a towel on the counter. A single window was over the sink, with a white flowered curtain hanging up. The window looked out across the front yard where the family's three vehicles sat.

Finding the simple country decorations to be surprisingly comforting, James found himself relaxing as he was led through the kitchen and into the living room. The living room was decorated more. It had a soft red carpet and white curtains hanging on the windows. There was a bookshelf in one corner, the top two shelves filled with some random books that had been bought over the years. The last two shelves were filled with books that looked to be antique or close to it, along with several photo albums. There were even a couple of bibles on the bottom shelf. One was a family bible and the other was one that was obviously used a lot. It was the one Jesse took with him to church on Sunday when he and the cousins went there.

Looking up from the paper he was reading, Jesse did a double take when he saw James standing next to Bo. Realizing he wasn't seeing things, he slowly sat the paper down on the chair arm and then slowly got to his feet as though he were in a trance of some kind. Bo watched his uncle, thinking that was odd how he was acting, though he sort of expected it. Heck, he would've probably acted the same way if he was in Jesse's shoes, or so he figured.

"James…is that you?" Jesse asked, his voice almost a whisper.

James smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's me."

Jesse smiled back and stepped over to him and hugged him. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Uncle Jesse." James replied, returning the hug.

Bo watched the two then cleared his throat. "Um, is anyone gonna explain to me what's going on?"

Jesse looked at his youngest charge, and then sighed a little. "Both of you sit down. Luke! Daisy! Come in here for a minute."

Daisy came into the living room from her room then looked at her uncle. Seeing Bo and the mirror image stranger sitting net to him on the couch, Daisy about shrieked.

"Uncle Jesse! There's two Bo's!" Daisy said.

Jesse nodded. "Sit down and when Luke gets out here, I'll explain everything."

As if on cue, Luke came hobbling out of his and Bo's room, still trying to get used to the crutches he had to use for another couple of days. Seeing James, Luke stopped and stared at him.

Seeing Luke about to say something, Jesse interrupted him. "Luke, sit down before ya fall and I'll explain everything."

Nodding silently, Luke sat down next to Bo, or who he thought was Bo. Seeing everyone was listening, Jesse thought about what to say and how to say it. Once he did, he started to speak. "Kids, this is James. He's Bo's twin brother. After your folks passed on, Bo, I was given custody of you two. At the time, I already had Daisy and Luke living here, but I could only afford to raise one of you boys. After awhile, it was decided that James would go live with your aunt up in Tennessee and you would come here to live."

"But why didn't you ever tell me I had a brother?" Bo asked, frowning. He couldn't believe the man he had always thought of as a father had kept something as important as that from him.

Jesse sighed. "I knew you two would never get to see each other as kids and as the years passed, I guess it just slipped my mind. I'm sorry Bo that I never told you."

Bo just shook his head, then got up and stormed out of the house, grabbing the keys to the General as he went out the front door. Having other things on his mind, Bo ignored the dark and got in the General Lee. Starting the powerful engine and stepped on the gas, sending a shower of rocks, grass and dust into the air as he sped out of the yard.

The Dukes and James listened to the rumble of the engine get fainter until it could no longer be heard. Luke went to get up to follow Bo in the pickup, but was stopped by Jesse, who was shaking his head.

"Just let him go, Luke. He'll be back when he gets things sorted out. Besides, you can't drive with that ankle of yours." Jesse said, hoping Bo would alright.

Luke sighed. "I hope your right." Without another word, Luke turned and hobbled into his and Bo's room, shutting the door behind him.

Jesse sighed then turned to James. "Please don't take Bo leaving like that the wrong way."

"It's alright. I don't blame him for being upset. I probably would be too if things were the other way around." James said. He silently hoped Bo would come back. Without him there, the plan wouldn't be completed. Unaware of the danger his family was in, Jesse smiled at his nephew and nodded.

"Well, we best get to bed. It's getting late. If you'll be here for awhile, tomorrow after breakfast we'll get the guest room cleaned out for you. In the meantime, you can sleep on the couch." Jesse said, going to a closet next to the bathroom door and pulling out a blanket and extra pillow. Walking back over to James, Jesse handed him the pillow and blanket. Nodding his thanks, James took the offered blanket and pillow then went to the couch. After taking his boots off, he put the pillow down. He then spread the blanket out. Taking his shirt off, he folded it up and placed it on the back of the couch before laying down and covering up. Getting comfortable, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Later that night, Bo came home. It was close to midnight and it being a moonless night, Bo in a hurry to get inside. He'd sorted things out with himself and come to accept the fact that Jesse had made a simple mistake. Seeing the lights were all off, Bo decided to apologize to Jesse in the morning. Taking off his boots, Bo sighed and headed to his room. After bumping his shins and knees on a table, a couple of stands and walking into a wall, Bo finally made it into his room. He'd have a few bruises to sport for a little while, but wasn't concerned about that, since his jeans would be covering them. Finding his bed without a problem, Bo stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Sighing, he turned over onto his side and closed his eyes, forgetting to take one of his sleeping pills. Fortunately, Bo didn't need one this time and managed to get to sleep on his own.

* * *

**Hope ya'll enjoyed this chappie :3 Ya'll know what to do. review if you liked it and even if you didn't ^_^**


End file.
